


Caught Up

by scalenetriangle



Category: Mrs. Sunny's Spider Patch, Spiderus
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, spiderus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9865025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalenetriangle/pseuds/scalenetriangle
Summary: You find yourself caught in Spiderus's web.





	

You find yourself caught in Spiderus's web. He sees you. You are intrigued by the gentle furrow of his brows.

  
"Y/N!! What are you doing in my web!!!"

  
"H-how do you know my name?" you stutter.

  
"Y/N, I've always known your name." A sly smile breaks out across his face. "I've been embarrassed to admit it, but.... I really like you, Y/N.... and I've been hoping you would get caught in my web for some time now."

  
You blush. You don't know what to think. Spiderus is the coolest guy in school! Why would he ever like you??

  
Suddenly, you are overcome with a burning desire. You unstick yourself from the web. Spiderus is impressed with your abilities.

  
You reach for the spider radio and turn it on. Sweet sensual music fills the room. It's "I'm a Believer" by Smashmouth.

  
You remove your exoskeleton. (Author's note: you are a bug!!! duh!!!) Spiderus watches, nervous. He looks you up and down. He drops his children.

  
"We don't have to worry about them," he whispers.

  
He places a long leg on your shoulder. (A/N: do bugs have shoulders??? XD) You smirk up at him.

  
"Eight legs can make me feel, eight times as good, right, Spiderus?"

  
He gasps, taken aback by your daring words. "I guess we'll just have to find out."

  
He's pounding into you.

  
"Harder, Spiderus! Harder!"

  
He pounds so hard that one of his legs flies off. "Woah," he breathes. "This hasn't happened in years. Y/N....you're the only one who can make me feel like this.:

  
"Oh, Spiderus," you say, "I feel the same way about you. Take me all the way, Spiderus."

  
"All the way?" he gasps. Another leg is gone. Into the distance it flies. "Y/N....I have a.....suggestion."

  
"I'm down for anything."

  
"Can I....wrap you in my web?"

  
"Yes, Spiderus! Yes!"

  
He smiles into your eyes. "Ok, baby girl.....if that's what you want."

  
He slows his pounding. He crawls over you. You've never had anyone crawl over you like this before. You love it. You pause for a moment and let yourself bask in the experience.

  
The music.

  
You've had dreams, but never as vivid as this.

  
Your new lover.

  
Everything is falling into place.

  
Your soon to be step children.

  
All is good in the world.

  
And then, webs begin to shoot from Spiderus's ass right onto your face. It's warm. You love it. You've never felt more warm and safe.

  
"Now my name can finally be what it's meant to be. Spiderus can finally be....SpiderUS."

  
The web splays out over your entire body, tying you down. You've been tied down before, but never quite like this.

  
Spiderus retracts and locks eyes with you. "Now. Let's do this." He fist bumps the air. He lets a "yeehaw" slip out. You try to nod in enthusiasm, but you can barely move. "Woops."

  
Spiderus retrieves his two detached legs. He grins.

  
"Do spiders regrow their legs?" you ask.

  
He smiles back. "This one does."

  
Without warning, he shoves his two legs deep inside you. You gasp. "......daddY! More!" You forcefully rip off the rest of his legs and shove them deep, deep inside of you. He won't be able to get those back.

  
"I am at your command, m'lady."

  
His legs. Forever gone. But, you don't care. All you care about now is the feeling of his spider limbs writhing around inside you. They begin to move on their own and walk through your body. You convulse with pleasure. The feeling is just too good. You instinctively move to finish yourself off, but the web restricts you. It's all up to Spiderus now. You are but putty in his stubs where his legs once protruded from.

  
Spiderus moves faster. You've never felt so good. He reaches inside you and retrieves his legs. You whine. It's so euphoric that you just might explode. You feel empty now, though. You just want to keep his legs. It looks like he's gearing up for something big. Spiderus winks and pats your bug ass. He takes his legs and puts them all together, like one giant gurthy leg. "We're just getting started, sweetheart. Are you ready, princess? Here goes nothing."

  
He shoves the giant leg into your dripping hole. You gasp as it stretches you in ways you had never imagined. You're almost there. You can tell he is too.

  
He navigates your body with skill. He twirls and thrusts his amalgamate of legs. The legs break apart and begin to dissolve into your bloodstream. Pieces spread all around your little bug body. You're completely full of him. Not one part is left untouched. And finally, your geyser begins to spew.

  
Spiderus still has a little bit left in him. So, you smirk and tear yourself from the web. Once again, he is shocked by your escaping abilities. Before ejaculating the remaining pieces of his legs onto him, he asks if he can call you "Houdini". He tells you he's always wanted to call someone that. He's dreamed about it for years.

  
You nod. "Of course, Spiderus. Anything for you."

  
Spiderus is overcome with his immense attraction to you. He finally reaches his climax. He blushes and shrugs as some web remnants leave him in the process. You enthusiastically take a piece in your teeth. "You're a feisty one," he breathes. "You sure are wild, Y/N, but that's what I like about you."

  
"Spiderus, promise you'll stay with me forever?"

  
"Promise."

  
He reaches over and captures your lips in a passionate kiss. You smile into his touch.

  
Suddenly, his kids walk into the room, mouths wide open.

  
"Looks like we've got some explaining to do. Kids....meet your new mom."

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked this fic >.< pls share w ur friends :*


End file.
